This invention relates to a separator for successively seizing threads held in an array. The separator includes a frame in which at least one plate is guided for seizing the foremost thread in the array and is adapted to be displaced by a drive means.
In separators of this type of design such as known from DE-U-87 06 649, DE-A-37 12 169, DE-A-37 14 517, EP-A-289 640, and EP-A-301 174, as well as co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 222 860, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,821, filed July 22, 1988, each plate is formed to have one or two hooks adapted to the diameter of the thread to be seized. Adaptation to the thread diameter must be very precise in that regard so as to achieve secure seizing of the foremost thread to be separated and to prevent any taking along of the thread which follows next. It is necessary, therefore, to exchange the plate in the event of a change as to thread diameter.
In separators according to DE-U-81 22 450, DE-U-87 06 649, DE-A-37 14 517 and EP-A-289 640 the thread to be taken up is seized in that it is urged by the hook against the frame. The thread to be taken up is seized between oppositely directed hooks carried by at least two plates in the case of the separators according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 222,860 and EP-A-301 174, with one of the hooks being conformed to the diameter of the thread to be separated and the other hook co-operating therewith being of about half the size. The smaller hook pierces the thread at about half the width and urges said thread into the larger hook. With plates having hooks, the positive engagement can extend maximally only over half the circumference. Threads which are woven securely into the array can, therefore, not be reliably separated.